The present invention relates generally to dental care products. More specifically, the present invention relates to anti-plaque products.
Of course, one of the most common maladies is dental caries. Most individuals at some time in their lives will experience dental caries. Except for the common cold, tooth decay is the most prevalent disorder.
The role of dental plaque in the formation of caries, as well as periodontal disease, is well documented. In this regard, the interaction of three factors results in dental caries: susceptible tooth surface; the proper microfora; and a suitable substrate for the microfora. Laboratory and clinical evidence points to Streptococcus mutans as the primary pathogen for initiating carious lesions; its virulence stems from its ability to synthesize extracellular polysaccharide. Lactic acid, a byproduct of the synthesis, contributes to tooth demineralization. Mono- and disaccharide sugars serve as the principal substrates for the process. Dental plaque—a combination of these polysaccharides, microorganisms, salivary glycoproteins, and desquamated mucosal cells—serves as a localized site of acid production. See Merck Manual, 16th Edition, pp. 2480–2481.
Even the most thorough toothbrushing and flossing fails to remove all plaque. This is especially true with respect to the plaque that is located between the teeth which can prove to cause the most damage.
Accordingly, in assisting in removing plaque, it is important to provide an oral hygiene supplement. These oral hygiene supplements include specially prepared chewing gums and oral rinses that are enhanced with antimicrobial ingredients. These compositions have proven effective. However, the level and use of the antimicrobial combinations are directly related to their effectiveness. Unfortunately, the antimicrobial ingredients have negative sensory effects such as bitterness and dental staining.
Therefore, there is a need for improved anti-plaque supplements which are delivered as emulsions to lower the effective dosage.